Pirates of the Caribbean Prologue
by Flybaby014563
Summary: This is the story of how Nicole met Jack. Rated PG-13 for language. The story isn't done yet,so please give me some time. Hopefully the whole thing will be done by this week.
1. Pirates of the Caribbean: Prologue

Pirates of the Caribbean: Prologue  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Nicole! Get over here now,"yelled my father. I knew I was in big trouble. So I told Yakul to hurry up so I wouldn't get into any trouble.  
  
"Yes father?"I asked as I went into the house.  
  
"How long have you been gone? You know I don't like it when you go into those forest."  
  
"I didn't go into the forest this time father. I went down to the beach!"  
  
"Well,you're mother isn't very happy about that."  
  
That wasn't surprising. Mother was never fond of the things I did. Especially now since I had a little baby sister.  
  
"What if you were in danger?"he asked,put his arms on my shoulder like he was going to strangle me or something.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen father. I think I've been here long enough to know that nothing's going to happen."  
  
"You never know. Now go up to your mother. She wants a word with you."  
  
Not again,I thought. I'm 8 years old now. I think my mom should trust me by now.   
  
When I went upstairs my sister Kaya was crying. My mother wasn't having a great time. I could tell.  
  
"You wanted me,"I said as I came into the room.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been calling for you for hours. Don't tell me you went into the forest again."  
  
"No mother. I went down to beach."  
  
"I'm going to take that damn horse away from you if you don't mind me. You hear me girl?!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"It's hard enough having to take care of your sister while you're out wondering on the beach. And you could have been killed."  
  
I knew where this was going. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Next time young lady,and you'll be in big trouble."  
  
"Yes ma'am." I then slipped out quietly without her noticing me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I went down to the beach again. I didn't care if anyone was mad at me. I wasn't coming back. I wanted to find a boat to get out of here. Ever since Kaya had came into my life nothing has been great. I've had my life until now. All she does is cry and get attention. I feel like my parents don't even see me anymore. Like I'm no more than thin air.  
  
That afternoon,while sitting on the beach,I saw something coming. It looked like a ship. I couldn't tell at first because it was too far out for me to see. But soon enough I could see it. It was a big ship with a black sails an all this other stuff on it. I then ran up to tell my father about the guest.  
  
"Father,father! There are men down on the shore,"I said as I ran to him.  
  
"Were you down there again?"  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"They should be on shore by now."  
  
"Come along then."  
  
I couldn't believe it. For once my father was letting me go with him to these these strangers. I guess he didn't want me to get hurt. But I didn't care.  
  
When my father and I got to the shore I couldn't believe what I saw. Actual pirates. I didn't know much about pirates though. My father didn't know much about them either. We lived on such a small island though,so we didn't really have any communications with other people. And most people didn't know about this island anyways.  
  
The first person to come on shore was a tall man. His name was Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked very nice.  
  
"And what is your name young miss?"he asked.  
  
"Nicole,sir."  
  
"That is a fine name."  
  
"Nicole,please leave. I want to talk to this Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Yes sir,"I then took Yakul and rode off.  
  
I actually couldn't believe that I had just met a real pirate. But I dare wouldn't tell mother. She would be furious. Plus father was going to have to tell her anyways. I hope father was going to let them stay. My life would be better if I could have someone to talk to and make friends with. Jack really looked nice. I didn't care about this gold teeth and the other things my father would approve of. This was my chance. My chance to show mother and father that I wasn't a little kid anymore,even though I was only 8. As I walked down to the other side of the beach I started to sing. Last Impression Kotoba yori wakariaeru manazashi ga soko ni areba  
  
Hito wa minna ikiteyukeru. mayowazu ni jiyuu ni.  
  
Ayamachi wo koete kizuku hontou no yasashisa  
  
Anata to mitsuketa kara ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
  
Arasoiau dake ja erarenai dare mo. nani mo.  
  
Osanai te ni sashinobetai. kegare no nai tokimeki wo.  
  
Odayaka ni toki wo kizamu komorebi no nukumori.  
  
Dare mo ga idakaretai zutto kitto ei en ni.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Akiramenai.  
  
Kitsutsuita tsubasa hirogete  
  
Habataku sora kagiri no nai  
  
Yume wo egaku haruka.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Egao misete.  
  
Setsunasa ga afuredashitemo  
  
Kakegaenai ima wo itsuka  
  
Hokoritai kara. So far away  
  
Ayamachi wo koete kizuku hontou no yasashisa  
  
Anata to mitsuketa kara ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
  
Daiji na hito no tame ni  
  
Nagasu namida. itami ga.  
  
Sekai wo tsuranuki. daichi wo nurasu.  
  
Kono kanashimi wo tometai!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Akiramenai.  
  
Kitsutsuita tsubasa hirogete  
  
Habataku sora kagiri no nai  
  
Yume wo egaku haruka.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Egao misete.  
  
Setsunasa ga afuredashitemo  
  
Kakegaenai ima wo itsuka  
  
Hokoritai kara!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
  
(translation)  
  
If there are glances that communicate better than words,  
  
People can live on freely without losing their way.  
  
Overcoming our mistakes, we realize what true kindness is  
  
Together, you and I discovered that strength called love.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Trembling,  
  
we seal our wish with a sweet kiss  
  
(You are here.) (So am I.)  
  
Please don't ever forget.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
A feeling that intensifies.  
  
Turning affection into a prayer  
  
I want to let you know this pulsing sensation, so hot,  
  
so fierce. So far away.  
  
Strife alone can never achieve, not for anyone, or for anything.  
  
This pure rhythm that I want to pass along to a young and innocent hand.  
  
The warmth of the sun shone through the clusters of leaves --- steadily marks the passage of time.  
  
This surely is what everyone wants to hold on to forever and ever.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Never give up.  
  
Stretch out your wounded wings.  
  
Soaring up to the sky, you sketch an infinite  
  
dream so far away.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Show your smiling face.  
  
Even though you are drowned by sorrow  
  
If someday you want to be proud of  
  
this irreplaceable present. So far away  
  
Overcoming our mistakes, we realize what true kindness is  
  
Together, you and I discovered that strength called love.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Trembling,  
  
we seal our wish with a sweet kiss  
  
(You are here.) (So am I.)  
  
Please don't ever forget.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
A feeling that intensifies.  
  
Turning affection into a prayer  
  
I want to let you know this pulsing sensation, so hot,  
  
so fierce. So far away.  
  
The pain of tears shed for  
  
an important person.  
  
Spears through the earth. drenches the land.  
  
This is a sorrow I want to put to an end!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Never give up.  
  
Stretch out your wounded wings.  
  
Soaring up to the sky, you sketch an infinite  
  
dream so far away.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Show your smiling face.  
  
Even though you are drowned by sorrow  
  
If someday you want to be proud of  
  
this irreplaceable present!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Trembling,  
  
we seal our wish with a sweet kiss  
  
(You are here.) (So am I.)  
  
Please don't ever forget.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
A feeling that intensifies.  
  
Turning affection into a prayer  
  
I want to let you know this pulsing sensation, so hot,  
  
so fierce. So far away. 


End file.
